


Calling from the Other Side

by KRISwhitekillerchic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Sith Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRISwhitekillerchic/pseuds/KRISwhitekillerchic
Summary: 欧比旺在塔图因遭遇发情期，原力为他带来了一个意想不到的人。





	Calling from the Other Side

那个声音第三次传来的时候，欧比旺终于意识到这不是他的梦。

「谁在那？」不依不饶的声音求根问底「究竟是谁？」

这让欧比旺撑着双臂疲惫地从床上坐了起来，并为某种熟悉的急躁皱紧了眉。

「安纳金？」

他莫名想到，不过是自我安慰的呓语，静悄悄的深夜依旧荒凉又孤寂。

欧比旺等待了片刻，安静地等待着。他不知道自己在等待什么，屋外传来的仍是专属于风沙的隐约呼啸，睡梦里渗出的层层汗水不舒服地贴着衣服黏湿了整片后背。

没有人，就像这些年来独自度过的许多个夜晚，这里除了他又怎么可能会有别的人。然而就在欧比旺开始为自己的多疑不免感到可笑的时候，却突然得到了一个意想不到的回应。

「欧比旺？」

那个声音突然念了一个很长一段时间以来再也无人听闻的名字。空气里的躁动开始变得真实，变得坚定，变得愤怒，同时也伴随着一阵机械的呼吸。

夜色转瞬被一道蓝光点亮。

欧比旺取出腰间的光剑举至胸前，惫懒的神情一扫而光。他望向桌面，望向厨房的高台，房门依旧安全地紧闭着，还有那架沉睡在墙角的飞梭——没人，没有旁的人，一张薄毯随着他谨慎移动的脚步自肩膀孤独滑落。

他环视着空空荡荡的房间伫立在原地，掌心仍攥着汗水，警惕和茫然被淡蓝的光线笼罩着编织出侧脸的轮廓。

「我看不见你」他转而小心翼翼地在脑海中试问「你在哪？」

「这是什么诡计吗？」 他的回答显然使另一个人勃然大怒「别在我面前装蒜，欧比旺，你做了什么」

「为什么是我，为什么不是你做了什么」

「因为我听见有人在喊我的名字，是你，你先找上了我！」

一声咆哮的低吼——

嘶哑的、粗粝的、和记忆里的声音没有半分相似。欧比旺为此长久地沉默着。

「这很有趣」然后他缓缓熄灭了武器，垂下双臂站在黑暗里，在来得及阻止自己以前反唇相讥「因为我绝不可能呼喊达斯维达的名字。你知道的，达斯」

而这次他没再得到任何回应。

 

 

那个声音再次出现是在又过去一天之后，欧比旺从莫斯艾斯利乏累不堪地返回小屋，又一次没能从黑市里找到自己迫切需要的东西。而这让情况变得更糟糕了，足足使他花费了比以往多出数倍的时间才勉强集中精神坐到床上进入冥想。

他需要一个人待着，但那个声音此时偏要突然闯入。

「我想你是在我的脑子里，你到底是如何做到的？」

欧比旺几乎忍不住为这份执着叹气。

「进入你的大脑对我有什么好处吗，达斯？」

「你想毁灭帝国，杀了皇帝」

「所以我能直接控制你，在你的大脑里控制你的思想」

「别做梦了」

「谢谢，看来我们总算达成了共识，你聪明的头脑对我没有丝毫用处，我们面对的是一样的困境」

怒气，怒气，欧比旺登时体会到更多怒气。

他绝不该争辩的，欧比旺心下明了，那会推着他远离内心的平静走得远些，同时循着一团野火靠得更近。

这种莫名其妙的共鸣甚至比不复存在的师徒链接还要强烈。欧比旺已经能隐约闻到一些气味，一些久违又熟悉的、像是多年以前年轻学徒输给他剑术时的不服气，又或是惹是生非以后被训诫的愤愤不平。他记得那闻上去总是有些呛口，有些莽撞，有些刺鼻。可是一经燃烧又会化成一簇璀璨的烟火，温暖可靠地陪他度过了战场上无数个冰冷晦暗的时刻。曾经欧比旺可以用双手直接触摸而用不着害怕灼伤自己。

他禁不住闭上双眼，额发随着肩膀的颤动撩拨着湿漉漉的眼皮，握紧双拳竭尽全力抵抗皮肉之下卷土重来的战栗是他此时唯一能做的事情。这已经是第四天，接连四天欧比旺始终被无法摆脱的口渴和干涸困扰着，不停淌出的汗水像是要榨干身体里的最后一滴水分将他消耗殆尽。

他需要水，足够多的水来代替药剂，可是几个小时以前他才刚在集市上近乎奢侈地补充了很多。或许如果不是在塔图因，不是因为某个意料之外的不速之客，这种情况会更容易对付，欧比旺并非缺少与本能抗衡的经历。他只是很难在这种时候，在那个人仿佛近在咫尺时——

**安纳金**

欧比旺不再奢望回到过去改变早已发生的事实，但他无法阻止源自内心深处永远不会停歇的渴求——

**安纳金**

「别再用那个名字叫我，安纳金天行者已经死了」

直到一道冷冰冰的嗓音打破了他的沉溺，将他从日复一日的梦境中惊醒。

欧比旺猛然睁眼望向寂静的小屋。房门虚掩着，日暮的余晖满不在乎地将残败的光影在地面轻轻勾勒，空气里回荡着的依然只有属于他自己的急促呼吸。

「你在发情，这就是你为什么找上我」一切突然都明了了，那个声音却变得更加鄙夷「怎么？难道你还幻想着我对你做那种事，在你砍去我的四肢把我丢在一边等死以后？你是个悲惨的可怜虫，欧比旺」

呼吸声混杂着冷漠的嗤笑，那团温暖熄灭了。欧比旺的嘴唇颤抖着，除了耻辱和羞愧再也觉察不到任何情绪。

“那就不要回应我——”

他猛地抓起胸前的衣襟将外袍裹得更紧，走下床脚步蹒跚着朝桌上那杯水踱了过去。仿佛他很怕冷，仿佛这么做就能忽视身体的燥热，颤着手指放下水杯时才意识到自己应该用原力而不是唇舌去辩驳。

“安纳金……”

安纳金死了。

他听不到他的声音。

 

 

「欧比旺……欧比旺……你还活着？」

又过了三天，那个声音再度寻上门来时，欧比旺花了很久才从混沌的昏睡中被人唤醒。

「活着……」

他下意识做出了微弱的回答，心中却也纳闷不知为何，他总能活着。

「真是可惜。你不肯死，是等着我来杀你？」

欧比旺昏昏沉沉地摇头。

「现在我还不能死，不是今天，时候还没到」

「那要到什么时候」

这个问题完全出于好奇，欧比旺为两人之间忽然平和的交谈气氛而倍感惊奇。

「我以为我们的谈话早就结束了」

「回答我」

「那大概要等到不再有人需要我守护的时候……」

「守护谁？」

「我不能告诉你」

「那你自己呢？」

「我？」

「你需要我」

「我一直都需要你，可我早就失去了你」

那个声音突然安静了。

在欧比旺意识到自己都说了些什么以后，他感到了后悔，懊丧，以及一点忧虑的悲伤，但并没有素来预想中的那样沉重。甚至不可思议的，这种一反常态的坦白反而令他觉得轻松。

他猜这也是拜那让人失去理智的发情热所赐。即便是他，即便是曾经享誉银河的绝地大师，也做不到凡事完美，完美到身受发情期的折磨也能背负着教条和信义一如既往地贯彻下去。何况他为安纳金破过的例难道还不够多？

「看着我」

等到他已经不期望回应，几乎又要睡着，额头沉甸甸地埋在双膝里意识茫然的时候。

「抬头看着我，我想让你知道现在的我变成了什么模样」

他又一次听到了那个声音，而且听上去似乎比以往每次都显得清晰、有力、颐指气使的更像个命令，令人不容推拒。

欧比旺顿时反射性地打起了哆嗦，皮肤开始不由自处地往外渗水，眼底汇聚起浓浓湿意。他近乎是僵硬地抬起了头，不敢置信地循着声音传来的方向望了过去。

一袭黑衣的男人正站在屋子中央，整张面目被丑陋的头盔遮挡着。但欧比旺知道那张面具背后的脸何尝不是更加丑陋。

“欧比旺……”

他举起双手抚上后脑开口道，每说一句话都伴随着迟缓的漫长呼吸。

“我让你看清楚，我不是那个懦弱的天行者。”

一声器械脱离的轻响，他脱下了面具。

“达斯维达……”

欧比旺嗫嚅道，脱口而出了最艰难的几个字，仿佛面前的人对他使用了原力锁喉，攫取了他呼吸的能力。

不该是这样，事情绝对不应该这样——

那张脸，那个和他并肩作战形影相随的天选者根本找不到和从前相似的半点轮廓，裸露而出的灰白皮肤被狰狞可怖的疤痕霸占着，金色的眼瞳里燃烧着的是永不磨灭的浓烈仇恨和怒火。他根本扭曲得无法称之为人，而更像是怪物。

欧比旺眼看着他朝自己一步步靠近。

“告诉我，现在你还想要我占有你，标记你极度渴望的身体？”

戴着手套的机械臂轻轻托起了欧比旺的下颌。足够近了，即使床上的人浑身无力地蜷坐在床尾也闻得到那触手可及的气息。欧比旺身下的衣袍眨眼间就被一股急速涌出的液体又一次打湿。达斯维达的眼睛不由眯起。

“好吧，你总有办法让我惊讶不是吗。”

“这不是真的，”欧比旺猛然拉下那只手，突如其来的情潮迅猛地令他剧烈起伏着胸口几乎不能呼吸，“你不可能…不可能来到这里……”他用力攥紧掌心里的几根手指，感受着原力在他们之间相互碰撞，如此真实、如此鲜活，甚至就连他的梦、他的回忆也无法让他如此迷惑。

“哪？塔图因？”维达大笑起来，诡异的笑声听上去反倒像是古怪的咳嗽，“我当然不在那里，但我会去找你，在我用这幅身体占有你以后。”

“不……”

欧比旺睁大了双眼，像是终于反应过来一般挥开手去拿腰间的武器。但西斯尊主怎么可能会让他称心如意。

欧比旺一瞬间被铺天盖地的黑暗原力狠狠压制。

达斯维达站在一旁，很长一段时间只是欣赏着躺倒在床的人四肢禁锢无法挣动的模样。他打量着棕色外袍破败不堪的色泽，米色里衬无精打采地泛着淡黄，熟悉的两把光剑悬挂在腰带上相互依偎，形影不离。

眼泪又一次湿润了欧比旺的眼眶，从夹着银丝的鬓角里淌过。但维达知道那不过是生理性的，没有任何意义的求欢罢了。一个处于发情期的Omega脆弱得就像只迷途的羔羊，那不是欧比旺。

“别对我那么残忍，安纳金。”

被情潮击败的人忽然闭上眼，像是认了命。

维达脱下披风，指间的动作在听到对方近似低声下气的恳求以后停顿了片刻。

“残忍？不，这些残忍都是由你亲手打造的。”

他缓慢地跪上床，躬身低头贴紧身下人的耳畔一字一顿地说。

“我应该感谢你。你是我的造物主，欧比旺。”

 

 

 

 

双腿大敞，下肢赤裸着暴露出潮湿淫靡的洞口承受撞击，这并不是欧比旺第一次在遭遇发情时与Alpha发生关系。

但过去唯一仅有的那次是完全不同的，那曾经是欧比旺心中最柔软的记忆，尽管他从未在那个人面前提起。

现在那些记忆被人生生撕扯成了碎片。达斯维达紧抓着他，目光锁定着他紧闭的双眼，腿间抽动的性器节奏缓慢而沉重，仿佛在举行一场肃穆的仪式。没有情感，没有怜悯，每次挺进都拔出穴口，然后再深入到足够令欧比旺疼痛发颤。即使他正在发情，身体早已变作情爱的温床，亟待着热液的填满和浇灌。

他们的衣服甚至都还完好地穿在身上，浑身被黑衣包覆的人不过是解开了裤子，与他保持着最低限度的肌肤接触。欧比旺的手臂依旧被衣袖层层纠缠，指尖随着凶猛的撞击不由自主地拧进床铺，那是他在原力的压制之下能表达出的唯一抗拒。 

“这就是你想要的？随便找个人操你？”

维达沉声讥讽。

“欧比旺，睁开眼睛看看我。”

他分开掌心里的腿根用力向下按压，使双腿敞开到极限的人更加毫无保留地接受贯穿。欧比旺顿时颤动着眼皮又咽下一声痛苦的呻吟，毫不意外地尝到鲜血的味道在齿间蔓延。

“看着我！看清楚是谁在操你！”

欧比旺慢慢睁开眼，晃动的视线被睫毛上的水雾纠葛得难解难分。

“维达……”

他恍恍惚惚地呢喃自语，再一次试图从那张脸辨别出依稀熟知的侧影。可无论是那双金色的眼眸还是冰冷的仇恨，都在告诉他眼前的人早就不是那个他最珍爱的人。

不是安纳金。

 

 

“让我照顾你，Master，相信我。”

安纳金曾对他那么说过。

那个时候他早已不是他的学徒，却因为战争的缘故朝夕相处，两人甚至比出师以前更加亲密。他们是整个绝地武士团的模范师徒，也是有目共睹的最佳拍档。但是偶然发生的一次意外却改变了这一切。

山石坍塌导致的封锁使他们在任务途中远离队伍其他人被困在冷冰冰的洞窟里，通讯器因为能量耗尽沦落成两块没用的废铁。没人说得清救援究竟要等上多久，发情热却在此时先一步找上了欧比旺的麻烦。

他是个Omega，毋庸置疑。但这几乎是个不见光的秘密，除了奎刚和尤达大师再也没有别的人知晓。原力和抑制剂的共同作用使他看上去总是与Beta无异，而他的风趣和果敢有时更会使人产生Alpha的错觉。他掩饰得实在太好，自然又无愧地享受着这种无伤大雅的欺骗度过了数十个年头，像今天这样如此凶猛到难以招架的发情期自他成年以后就再没发生过，这一切的一切都是那么令人措手不及。

不——

不是这样，他明明应该早些防备才对。

欧比旺早就有所察觉，安纳金年纪尚轻，冲动易怒争强好胜的个性在整个绝地团都无人企及。未被人标记过的Omega与这样一个Alpha整日整夜地待在一起无疑每分每秒都要承载过量的负荷与冲击，长此以往，身体堕入失衡几乎是件必然的事情。

尤达大师不是没有提醒过他，过去也曾有过几次，在安纳金首次突显个人性征、与他激烈争吵、或是情绪失控的时候，欧比旺发觉自己总是会在不经意间对他的前学徒做出妥协和让步，这些情况伴随着年龄的成长逐渐增多。但是无论如何，即便意外真的发生，欧比旺也相信自己完全有能力仰仗原力的帮助安然度过。然而现在，他开始觉得自己大错特错了。

一个小时前，他随便找了个借口赶在热潮来袭的最后一刻匆匆离开了那个守着火堆取暖的人。

一个小时后，安纳金找到了躺倒在地浑身无力的自己。

欧比旺感觉被人抱进怀里，细碎的吻在腰间的大手伸入衣襟时从额头划过了眼皮。

“为什么你不告诉我，”他听见耳边近乎于悔恨的埋怨，“不早点告诉我？”

欧比旺抓紧了手边的衣袖，他无法回答，冰凉的手掌抚过皮肤激起层层战栗，绵密的吻此时已经霸占了他的呼吸。

他们就这样在黑暗中结合，在他的默许下，安纳金从背后拥抱着他，把被信息素撩拨到胀痛硬挺的阴茎刺入他的身体。

“Master，Master……把你给我。”欧比旺不是没有努力过，但只要被贴住耳侧这样要求便说不出任何拒绝的话语。

他渐渐什么也看不见，什么也理不清，手脚酸软提不起半分力气，只感觉自己好像一块正在消融的冰。安纳金散发出的尖锐气息梦幻般地包围住了他，既嚣张跋扈又灼灼逼人，令他避也无路可避。

然后他们的气味逐渐融合在一起，后穴在接连的撞击下不知餍足地吞吐着抽动的性器，身后涌出的股股黏液一遍又一遍地将两人交合之处濡湿滑腻，水声夹杂在不知羞耻的肉体碰撞里。而在欧比旺独自面对发情的时候，他从未湿得如此彻底。

安纳金猛然扳过他的下巴送上又一个热烈的深吻。

“Master……”他含住他的下唇急切地问，“告诉我是谁，你知道是谁在要你？”

欧比旺下意识点了头。

“安纳金……”

他回答道，几近失明地别过侧颈望着近在眼前的人，望着他抚摸他的侧脸，亲吻他的嘴唇。即使他看不清楚也知道这人有着一头栗色的鬈发和无比清澈的蔚蓝眼睛，身上的气味永远炽烈嚣艳，闻上去既像一轮骄阳，又像他唯一的徒弟。

他的徒弟随即满心欢喜地抱着他缓缓跪到地上，用脱下的衣物垫着地面更深更重地伏到他身上耸动索取。他不愿弄伤他的皮肤，不愿让他痛苦，阴茎用力抽插着从未被人触及过的最深处给予他灭顶的快感，手指也灵活地绕至前方为他细心手淫。直到欧比旺浑身抽搐地在他怀里射精，然后蜷缩着脚趾流出更多情液把两个人的大腿和小腹弄得满是狼藉。

“Master……欧比旺。”

这时安纳金翻过怀里的身躯亲吻着不断喘息的薄唇安慰着初次攀上情潮的Omega，依旧坚挺的性器不再动作，只是体贴地等待着高潮的不应期度过。

“我喜欢你。让我照顾你，相信我。”

他轻啄着气味浓郁的后颈浅浅厮磨，诉说着情话拨开缕缕汗湿的金发留下了一个短暂的临时标记。

 

 

达斯维达不是安纳金，安纳金怎么能像现在这样狠心？

“对，我不是他！”维达咧开嘴冷笑道，“你亲手杀了他不是吗，在穆斯塔法，你把他彻底推入了黑暗里。”

肉体的抽送忽然停下，达斯维达望着那双陷入回忆的空洞眼神放下了欧比旺的一条腿，然后缓慢地伏低身躯锁住了苍白的咽喉。那里白得是那样刺目，青色的血管匍匐着跳动在他的掌心里。

一下，只要一下——

“你终于明白了，欧比旺，所以你为什么还不去死，是不是一定要让我杀了你？”

他微微收紧手心的力量，欧比旺却只是凝望着他，又或者透过他望向某个不复存在的泡影。

“你还想守护谁？守护什么别的人？”

他咬着牙咆哮出怒吼，眼底燃烧起嫉恨的妒火，却依然无法从呼吸受阻的人那里获得任何回应。甚至直到他用上两只手掐住细瘦的脖颈，也找不出任何屈服的痕迹。

“我说过……”那双闪烁着智慧的绿眸永远是那样透彻干净，欧比旺无比艰难却一字一句地开口道，“我不能告诉你。”

但达斯维达不会就此罢手。他猛地松开禁锢睥睨着因为重获呼吸而急促喘息的人，不正常的潮红浮现在侧脸，奔涌的泪水流泗在眼角加深的纹路里，脆弱得好像一碰就碎，又坚强到无法摧毁。

“我本来不想这么对你，是你逼我的，你为什么总要逼我……”

维达低头默默看向自己的右手，金色的眼瞳刹那间略过一抹无人察觉的突兀色泽，仿佛夏夜里的星空，仿佛海的颜色。

然后他盯紧欧比旺的双眼一点一点地握紧了手指。

“你要做什么……”欧比旺慢慢睁大了眼睛，“安纳金……安纳金不……住手！”

他痛苦地大喊道，感到邪恶的原力从四面八方涌入、吞肌蚀骨、摧枯拉朽地压迫着最后一面屹立的防线轰然倒塌。光明眨眼被黑暗吞没，欧比旺的脖颈濒死一般仰起又垂落，双眼怵动着逐渐彻底迷失进记忆的漩涡。

 

「Master？Master！我不想学第三式，那不是我的风格」

他听见他的学徒对着自己小声抱怨。

「Master，你什么时候换了新的须后乳？为什么我会觉得你很好闻……我是不是疯了？」

「我跟帕德梅没什么……」

「这是第十次了，没了我你可怎么办，你到底还得靠我救你多少次？」

「求求你别拒绝我，Master……」

「欧比旺，愿原力与你同在」

停下……

欧比旺绝望地祈求道，还在挣扎，还未放弃，然而他最终听见了——那残存在黑暗之中的一缕光束，无论怎样躲藏还是被找到了的，深埋在重重盔甲保护的最深处——

**卢克。**

 

 

“出去——”欧比旺终于在此时出声呐喊，“从我的脑海里出去——”

他用尽全力挣脱那股力量，嗓音剧烈地发着抖，嘴唇哆嗦得几乎无法呼吸。然后抬起头跌跌撞撞地望进另一片幽邃的深蓝，从澄澈的倒影中清楚地看见满脸泪水的自己。

他在哭，欧比旺意识到自己在哭，不是因为肉体的疼痛，因为什么本能的发情热。

“我以为你什么都不知道……”

维达颤声呢喃。那股压制的力量突然全部消失了，连带着身体里的折磨也退了出去。

“我以为你不爱我……我以为我在你心里什么都不是……”

“你怎么敢——”欧比旺嘶哑着喉咙。

他怎么可能什么都不知道？从一开始，他的私心就让他对那些违背信条的罪恶选择视而不见。

安纳金是他的徒弟，是离经叛道的，是和其他绝地注定不同的，是天选之人。他需要爱，他渴望力量，他害怕失去，死亡令他恐惧，他最想要的欧比旺永远也给不了，那不是绝地之道。于是欧比旺把沉浸在喜悦里的人远远推开，他们之间发生的那次不过是个姗姗来迟的意外。安纳金早已有了一份秘密的生活，不需要再背负更多。

他怎么能料得到曾经的安纳金天行者几乎拥有了一切，最终却堕落进黑暗付之一炬，反过来还要指责全部都是他的过错。明明他毁掉的是欧比旺珍视的所有，他们的家，他们的信仰，包括他自己。

欧比旺是个失败的师父。他用了十几年的时间教出了一个失败的徒弟，又用十几年隐居在无人问津的荒芜之地，过着另一个人曾度过的生活，等待着一个只属于自己的安慰，一个未卜的希望。

维达想象不到这份等待究竟要付出多少爱与勇气。

“你爱我。”

他蠕动嘴唇，手指触碰上那些干涸的泪痕。

现在他全明白了，他最想要的其实早就得到了。如果能早一些，如果他们之间能够早些坦白，命运会不会有所不同？ 

维达想不会。就算欧比旺和他在一起，他仍然会害怕失去，正如欧比旺惧怕承认感情。他们只能走上不同的道路。他依然会憎恨欧比旺，因为欧比旺爱自己，却不能拯救自己。

欧比旺看着他，没有否认，没有挥开颊边的手指，尽管他的双手早已获得了自由。

“为什么你还要出现在我身边，还要留在这里……你还想从我这里得到什么，现在的我已经没什么可给你了。”

他渐渐闭上了双眼，感到前所未有的疲倦，感到精疲力竭。

“我只是听到了你的呼唤。”

“我说过，我从未喊过达斯维达的名字。”

“我知道。”

维达低下头。他轻声说。


End file.
